1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to inflatable hot tubs or pools, and more particularly inflatable hot tubs or pools designed for use both on land or in a body of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many recreational vehicle (RV) owners and campers would find a portable, self-supporting hot tub that can be easily transported and temporarily setup and filled with warm or hot water next to their vehicle very desirable.
In many boat moorage areas, the lake or ocean water around a boat may be too dirty or too cold for swimming or soaking. While many boat operators dream of sailing or operating their boats in fresh, warm water in some distant exotic region, most boat operators do not. A floating hot tub that can be easily and quickly assembled in the water adjacent to the boat that can be filled with warm or hot water would be highly desirable.
Storage space on a RV, camper or boat is of course limited. Therefore, a hot tub that stores in a compact configuration and then can be easily and quickly assembled in a small area would be highly desirable. Ideally, such a structure should include a self-supporting tub structure that does not require secondary rigid members. Also, when used in a large body of water with waves, the sidewalls of the tub structure should have sufficient height to prevent water from splashing into and out of the tub structure.